


Gotta Get Up

by freshiewrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Unknown Beast, Violence, graphic depictions of injury, have some angst!!, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: Hyrule is never going to lay there while his friends are being hurt. Even if it means he kills himself in the process.
Relationships: Link & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Gotta Get Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDragonMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/gifts).



> No actual death here XD just wanted to get that out of the way first, uh
> 
> this was for Silver! they said it read okay, so here you all go lol
> 
> mind the tags!!
> 
> (there's no other loz stuff here yet lol)

If there was one thing in this life that Hyrule knew, it was that he was never going to lay down, helpless when the others needed him. No matter how scared he felt, no matter how many enemies there were, no matter what happened, he would always get back up and do right by them.

He’d grown accustomed to being the one in charge of the healing of the group, always there for a scrape or bruise or whatever was more of a bother than any of them would admit to. Wild had damn near dislocated his shoulder once and hadn’t said a word until Hyrule had noticed him shifting it around like a hurt animal. He’d done his best to numb the pain before jerking it back into place, Wild grunting and hissing at the pain but thanking him almost immediately after, something like relief in his eyes. 

That was what he brought to the table. He wasn’t the strongest, or the quickest, but he damn well did his best at what he knew how to do. 

So of course, when it came down to it, when he really had to lay his life on the line for the group… it didn’t really surprise him that he locked up in terror.

It was supposed to just be a supply run. Something simple, something he could do with his eyes closed, but someone, or something had torn through the trees, laying waste to whatever it came in contact with, and… Hyrule just happened to be the first living being it came across.

Pain, across his face and into his skull, wracking numbing pain and it was all he could do to scream to the others he knew were only a few paces behind him. He knew they’d never hear him, not over the roar of the creature that had left him a ball of pain and anguish on the forest floor, grass ripped up by reaching hands. He got control enough to pump a few pulses of healing into his head, enough to see past pain and into the carnage that the creature had wrought. They were dying, he had to get up. He had to get up, he had to face whatever it was head on, he had to. 

He couldn’t sit and watch anyone else die. Not like this. 

Wild was screaming in rage, holding Legend’s body close to his own, beating back whatever was being thrown at their forms with a literal stick, their swords too far away to be of use.

Hyrule watched as Wild was finally struck, falling down, down to the ground, hitting with a wet thud and he made his decision. 

He crawled first to his knees, then to his hands and feet, then he was running, screaming into the forest like a mad man despite the absolute terror raging in his veins. Whatever it was, the edges of his vision blackening as he tried to make out what it was, making it so hard to see, roared at him in pure spite, but it made a much different sound as he thrust his sword into its throat.

One moment he was screeching along with it, tears soaking his face as he dug his blade deeper and deeper into its body, but in the next, he was being shaken violently, his eyes popping open to look up and find Wild was the one shaking him, fear in his eyes.

“You were… you were screaming. Was it a nightmare?”

Hyrule gulped, glancing around, desperate as he counted the others who were no longer sleeping but sitting up on their mats, staring at him in concern and trepidation. He could smell the fire that had burned down, could see the stars far above them, the grass under him soft and easy to pull.

“Y-yeah… just a nightmare.”

At least, he damn well hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment ^^


End file.
